


After Training

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion of this quote from Chapter 16 of Catching Fire: "After training, Peeta and I hang out, waiting for Haymitch and Effie to show up for dinner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Training

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr a year ago. Thanks for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)

I lead Peeta back to my room. He stops to grab his sketchpad and pencil and then we lie back against the pillows on my bed, my head on his shoulder and his sketchpad balanced on his knees. I watch him sketch, trying to guess what he’s drawing as it blooms across the page. After about twenty guesses, I figure out that it’s me. I’m standing with my bow and arrow, shooting down clay birds, a look of concentration on my face. It reminds me of the look Peeta gets when he sketches.

“I didn’t know you were watching me,” I say.

“It’s hard for me to look at anything else,” Peeta says. He kisses me lightly on the forehead and I turn to him so I can kiss him full on the mouth.

It feels as though the kiss has just begun when there’s a knock on the door and Effie’s calling us to dinner.


End file.
